The First Dragon Test
by Merlin's Ward Jack
Summary: A young farm girl, destined to be a great Guardian Mage, is having her doubts. Can she truly be strong enough to last through her "calling"? Only LOOSELY based off the movie. It's continued. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**The First Dragon Test**

**By: Merlin **

**Hey everyone. ;) This is my official first fanfiction. One thing you have to know before you read, that this isn't "HTTYD" at all. It is only based off of it, since I was thinking of that movie when I was writing this story. If you must know, this story was meant for my sister! I wanted to write her a short story on fantasy, and when I began this one, I grew excited. I've always adored dragons and any and every mythical creature out there. So, this was really fun to write. It's all my creation, plot characters, everything. So, if you are looking for something strictly "HTTYD" sorry. ;) This isn't it. It has dragons though! And a magical world that I totally made up.**

**So, if you are up for it, go ahead and read on. =] Tell me what you think. **

Andia carefully wrapped on her guardian cloak. Today was the big day and her fingers were shaking from her nervousness. How could she possibly do this right? Trembling, she drew the big hood over her head. It hid her face in a shadow.

A nock sounded on her door.

"Andia? We're ready."

Andia took a deep breath.

"I'm coming," she replied loudly. She thrust on her boots and walked to her door.

They all filed out in a line, the apprentice guardians. They were her age, 14, and each wore the cloak colors of their masters. Andia remembered again why she loved Master Troy's, her master's, color. It was a reddish purple called _maroon_.

The Lady guardian, Mistress Ana, turned around from the head of the line. Her wise purple eyes scanned them gently as she raised a finger to her lips.

"Remember young ones, do not be afraid. Your companion will choose you."

She finished with a smile to give them comfort and then turned back to the front, her evergreen green cloak swirling in the slight movement.

Suddenly they all started forward, one by one. The apprentice ahead of Andia advanced silently and Andia had no choice but to follow. They headed away from the sleeping quarters and sauntered down the dirt path that lead to the hatchery. The hatchery was on the rock cliff, that hung over the ocean. It was a tall building, its roof was steepled like a church. Twirling roman columns supported its huge entrance and inside, light poured in from the gigantic windows.

Andia could feel the eyes of her village around her. All the people stood on either side of the hatchery, gathered to watch her and the rest of the apprentice's procession. The two Fire Mages stood outside the entrance, their hands cupped to hold their sacred fires. Andia knew this was tradition. Fire was the Companion's life force.

She felt small in her cloak.

Then, Mistress Ana drew to a halt, immediately copied by the apprentices. She raised her hands out in front of her, as if to hug the distant sun.

"My people," she said, her smooth voice echoing. "Be you witnesses of this day. These young men and women will enter into the Companion's hatchery, and each will complete their quests to become guardians. Pray for their safety, pray for their blessings, and wait for their return."

The Fire Mages stepped down from their perch and extinguished their flames with a loud clap of their hands. Andia closed her eyes. It begins now.

Mistress Ana stepped aside and the apprentices walked into the hatchery alone. Andia was last in line and as soon as she stepped inside she felt the coolness of shadows. Sounds from outside disappeared.

The hatchery was vast, the ceilings journeyed high for miles. The ground was made of cool slabs of stone covered with sweet smelling meadow grass. To the left and right were huge metal doors. Each had its own intricately carved symbols to tell it apart from the other. The first one, on her left, had a hissing ocean wave. –Water Companions- Andia realized in awe.

At once a tall male apprentice spoke up. His eyes were steady.

"We all must sit down now," he spoke in a hush. "And listen."

The rest of the apprentices lowered themselves to the ground, listening to his voice echo for a few long minutes. When the noise ceased he spoke again.

"Alright. Just stay calm. They will call you." With that, he sat down himself and maneuvered into a meditating position. Andia watched as everyone imitated his movements but she herself, was too vigilant. She felt like she was going to break apart into a million pieces from the suspense. What was going to happen? Was she going to hear a little voice in her head, someone that commanded her to stand on her feet and beckon her to one of the doors?

The teenagers all sat in silence, save for the breezes that lifted up the sweet scent of the grass.

Andia began to feel guilty for not meditating like she had been taught. At that moment, an apprentice suddenly jerked and raised her head. Her eyes were wide but her face ecstatic. She turned to gaze at a door a couple of feet down. Andia looked at it and saw the great Oak Tree. –Forest Companions- she thought. Frightened, she watched the girl rise to her feet. She seemed to glide over to that door. Andia noticed that she was the only one watching. Everyone else had closed their eyes.

The girl's soft boots didn't make a sound as she came to stand at the door. She bent her head and opened her palms like a Fire Mage. –What is she doing?- Andia thought anxiously.

Suddenly the girl's palms lit up in a green glow. The green was soft and encircled her hands, lighting up her face in a ghostly way. However, the girl's expression was pure bliss and Andia caught herself hearing familiar sounds. A gentle wind through the trees, the chirping of birds, and even the dancing of a brook. She could smell the bark of old trees, and the damp, cool soil. –It's like I'm in a forest.- Without a sound the door swung open to the inside and the female apprentice stepped in. It closed behind her.

Andia didn't know what to think.

One by one, this same thing happened to all the apprentices. The boy that spoken raised his head, his expression thoughtful. He stared directly at her and Andia had panicked for a moment. She didn't know if she was supposed to witness everyone's calling. Yet, he didn't see her. It was as if he was staring past her, into a beautiful land one only dreams about. He walked purposefully to a door that Andia couldn't see from her position. His hands lit up in a white hue and minutes later, the door welcomed him in.

Finally, Andia was all alone except for her close friend Bella. Bella's midnight blue cloak hid her fiery red hair but not her straight nose or rebellious chin. Tears glistened in her hot eyes as she saw her friend rise from her seat, a certain peace over her usually domineering expression. Bella walked past her to the door Andia had first seen. –Water Companions…-

Within minutes a striking sea blue glow overflowed on Bella's palms. It brought out the similar color in her cloak and Andia listened as the sound of water beating against sand filled the atmosphere. She could taste the salt in the air…

Bella walked into a blackness that Andia couldn't see into and disappeared behind the closed door. Andia was alone.

**Ahahaha! I'm so evil. However, thar she be! Questions? Suggestions? I'm still learning how to use Fanfic, so it may say that I updated with a new chapter (and I promised I actually would today. Funnily enough) I actually made a mistake. Lol. I posted the same chapter twice. Now I'm trying to figure out how to post chapter 2 **with**the words I want! Instead of this chappie over again.**

**Thank you so much for reading! And please don't hesitate to review with your thoughts and questions! **

**Hope to see your review! And I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. I don't think it will be today though. Sorry about that! Still learning here! **

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yay, it's finally up. ;) Lol, I noticed that a lot of people actually just favorited it, or added it to their update list, which is still pretty cool. Thanks guys. =] I would definitely LOVE to hear YOUR reviews once you get done with chappie number two here. (^.^) **

** Anyway, I noticed that it is a bit longer than chapter 1, which, I think, is a good thing. Hopefully that'll help you to enjoy it more! I've revised it a LOT. Lol. This is like, my third, fourth time? Kind of realized a lot of things I put down wouldn't make sense. I'm pretty sure it still IS a bit confusing. But that is what PMing me and reviewing is for. ;) You can ask me what this or that means and if you like. =P **

** Um...anything else? Oh! Yes! Underwaterwriter THANK YOU for your criticism! I've tried to expand my sentences and flair them up a bit. Let me know what you think. =] Oh and Bane, you better tell me something. Or I'm not replying to that PM you sent me. (^.^) Wahahahaha. **

The time seemed to drag on. She didn't know how much of it had truly passed or if any of it was her imagination. She regretted that she hadn't taken a seat earlier because her legs were tingling from her stiff position.

Andia wiped away her tears and chastened herself. The fear of being taken over by whatever possesed the other apprentinces didn't sit well in her stomach. She felt it churn and tie itself into knots. The grass crunched peacefully under her feet and she wished her inner turmoil would simply disappear.

_I don't think I can do this._ This thought stuck firmly in her concious. She saw herself failing, her mother crying, her master looking on at her in disbelief. However, another voice spoke in her mind. It was the voice she'd listened to for the past two months; slow, deep and deliberate. She could picture Master Troy's face. He crouched down so he was eye level with her because she was sitting at the table.

-There isn't anything worth worrying over Andia. You were meant for this, I'm sure of it. Just wait it out. It's going to happen.- She had nodded and offered a small smile. Now, she looked at each door, her eyes scanning for any hint of movement.

_He said you were meant for this didn't he? Buck up then. Be brave. _Andia inhaled, expanding her diaphram to its limit, trying to calm herself as much as she possibly could. Whatever was going to happen **would** happen. She had to tell herself that. She had to.

More time passed. The silence had long since grown loud in her ears and she began to hate it. The stress of the unknown, of what lay in the future, was taking its toll. Andia looked down at her hands, feeling doubt seep into herself. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this..._

Then, something changed. It wasn't alarming, or striking, making her immediately notice the disturbance. The atmosphere just _was. _She hadn't closed her eyes. She wasn't even sleepy. Yet, Andia felt something new inside her pulse. Slowly at first, then into a steady rhythm, a tingling glided over her entire body, until she felt vigorous and alive with its wierd energy. The confidence she didn't possess and greatly wanted suddenly... came. _Sorcery?_ She thought incredously. _Is it really happening? This can't be imagination. _

Then, she exhaled slowly and somehow accepted it, for what it was. The sorcery was wonderful; it coursed through her veins like fire. Master Troy had demonstrated some of it's affects when he'd once allowed her to hold his arm as he cast a spell; she had felt it then, the exhilarating energy that made her feel so strong. Amazingly, she was feeling it now. It wasn't just inside her but around her, swirling and tugging and pushing. It wanted her to _move._

_Alright. Don't rush me please. I'm new at this. _Curiously, it seemed to understand, and the persistence dimmed. Andia lifted her head to look at the door, farthest down the great hall. It was the only one that hadn't been opened. The only logical answer was to go _there._

Andia didn't know when she had taken her first step but she was walking. The sorcery felt warm in the cool hall, and somehow? Even though, to her logic it was incredibly unrealistic, the sorcery seemed pleased. She knew she wasn't in a daze because she was able to think clearly and look around. For some reason she studied each door as she strolled past.

**_Water Companions_ Concerning the great oceans, lakes, rivers**

**_Mountain Companions _Concerning the towering mountains**

**_Forest Companions_ Concerning the evergreen glades**

**_Air Companions _Concerning the great winds and the skies**

**_Desert Companions_ Concerning the vast deserts, the smooth sands**

**_Lightning Companions_ Concerning the ancient sky fire**

**_Fire Companions_ Concerning the most ancient life force, earth fire**

A huge sense of understanding flooded her senses. She was suddenly aware of the reason of so many different types of companions. The world wouldn't be thriving and balanced without them. She realized, that every apprentince that walked into their alloted doors fit those companions. Their personality and their sense of the world were the final keys to unlocking their partners and each apprentice was his or her own individual. And they all belonged in the doors they entered.

The sorcery within her strengthened and she almost felt dizzy from its power. The sorcery circled around her furiously, like a wind storm and Andia wobbled forward. Her brain tried to catch up on what was happening, but it was all unrolling so fast. She refocused her gaze on what was before her. The door was hidden in shadow, preventing her from seeing its symbol. For the life of her she couldn't remember the list, even though she had passed all the doors seconds before. What companion was left?

The sorcery practically thrummed.

Then, from deep within, she heard a roar. The door suddenly lit up in a harsh light and she flinched, closing her eyes from the glare. Her eyelids burned red and she waited until it faded into a soft yellow before daring to open them. The sorcery was at its peak when she gazed at the now fiercely glowing door and saw the symbol. It was the head of a growling dragon. The words resonated in her mind.

**_Script Companion_ Concerning all Companions and Human Beings**

Andia felt her whole being tighten in shock. _W-what? But, they haven't been woken for years! They, he, Master-_ Another roar came from behind the door and Andia felt her knees buckle. She crashed to the cold floor, not even the grass could hide the chill. Her head pounded painfully and the sorcery tugged at her sleeves, dismayed that she had fallen. _I have to get up. I have to. Just don't think about it. You've got to do this!_

Grunting, she grabbed the stone walls and heaved herself back. Her head was reeling, and her heart was racing, but she wasn't truly in her right mind anymore. Shock hammered her confused mind. The Sorcery itself almost roared as it circled around her. It pushed up on her hands urgently and she remembered the other apprentices. They had cupped their hands. She decided that she should do the same thing. Andia braced herself and lifted her palms.

The sorcery, this time, was tender. Her hands began to glow in all the colors of the rainbow and she looked down at them, in awe. Then, a loud hum emanated from the door and it swung open.

She stared into the impenetrable blackness. It waited for her, called to her, restricting itself from her unless she came forward.

Andia shook her head. _Here we go..._ She stepped into the darkness and felt the light as well as the sorcery, disappear behind her.

The chamber was a magnificent cave, its roof open to piercing blue sky. The cave, toward the right, thinned into a passage. The rest was open embankment. Graceful trees with white bark and silver leaves somehow grew on the walls all around her, their branches cascading down into the cave. It was glorious, the way the sun sparkled off of their leaves. Andia was filled with thousands of mixed emotions. But she decided to leave the rest of the cave alone. She advanced into the passage and the sky was immediately vanquished by the rock above. She wasn't in dark for long because it quickly opened into another cave corridor that surrounded a sparkling lake. There was no open sky, but the vast cavern seemed alit from within. The trees hugged the walls, but gave a huge amount of space for anyone to be able to walk along the water. Andia covered her mouth in pure astonishment. Never had she seen such beauty…

The lake rippled at the shore, shoving pebbles and making peaceful splashes on the black sand that surrounded it. She stared in wonder.

Then, a song started inside her. Instinctively, she knew this was the location of those roars. But she wasn't afraid. The song's melody seemed to spring into her head. She had heard it before and knew it was gentle and inspiring. She quickly realized it was from a few she had heard Master Troy humming to himself while she worked on her sums.

_This is a dragon song,_ she thought dazed. _The songs Guardian Mages use to bond with their Companions..._

Andia uncovered her mouth, skeptical of it happening, but found that she had a voice. She could _sing_. Clenching her fists, she let her small baritone echo off the walls. It sounded good to her ears and she grew confident, singing louder. The song was almost like breath, it filled her with life and she began to mold to it. Andia closed her eyes as the peace settled over her...

Suddenly the lake rippled and she heard an answering roar that entwined with her song. Andia's eyes shot open. Giant waves began crashing on the shore and the trees whispered in an unsearchable wind. She felt herself become excited and nervous at the same time. The waves beat against the shore as her song finished. She stared out into the water, not knowing what was happening.

Finally, from the depths of the water a huge black form emerged. It crashed through the water, catapaulting a giant splash and raised it wings. It flew out of the lake. The wing beats echoed strongly like thunder claps and she stared opened mouthed at the creature. It was enormous, the head was the size of a horse's body and its own body much larger. The wings were hundreds of feet across lengthwise. The beast circled high above her once and decided to dive. It dove almost directly toward her until it banked, stiffening its wings to catch the updraft. Then it landed a few feet away.

It was the _Script Dragon._ It towered over her and its massive black head lowered to her level. Andia, without fear, gazed into the dragon's mist grey eyes. She knew now, in her heart, that dragons were real. A flood of uncontrollable happiness flooded in her. She had found her _The Script Companion._

The _Script Dragon_ looked down at her knowingly. Slowly, she touched her scaled nose on Andia's forehead and breathed. Andia didn't mind the heat. The dragon's breath smelled of the stars in the night sky, of the breeze through the ancient Oak, of the rain that fell to the earth.

_Little one,_ the dragon spoke. Her voice was ancient and overflowing in wisdom. It reverberated in Andia's skull, and she became revered, humbled that such a noble being would talk to her. She felt the dragon smile as it continued. _My kin… has chosen you. Bless you on this day. I see that you are strong and will do well. Grow, learn, love each other. You will be with one another for eternity._

Then, the she dragon turned her head and bellowed a loud call that only dragons can make. Andia felt something spark in her mind, another being. They were connected.

_It can't be..._

Another form sprang out of the water. It was indeed small_er_, only as big as its mother's head_._ However, it was still thrice her size. The spark in her mind thrummed and grew to a solid, crackling fire as it flew closer. Andia looked up as it landed in front of her.

The young black dragon stared down at her, seeing her for the first time. It stepped toward her, its huge feet bigger than her head. It too had to lower its neck to be at her level. Andia felt tears slip out of her eyes as she studied the young hatchling. Its head was more angular than its mothers, but it still was sleek and graceful.

"Companion," she whispered. Suddenly she was flooded with a wave of feelings. It was like a river lay between them, connecting their thoughts, emotions, and lives. And so it was. They had chosen each other.

The feeling sent her pictures, of her when she was growing up. She was running among the milk cows, squealing in delight of her first milking. She was helping her mother to stand on her first day of real recovery from sickness. She was hugging her father good bye, promising she would make them both proud. She was studying with her master, learning the dragon runes and completing her studies. He knew. He knew her _entire self_, and she would know him_._

_My name is Althasar, Black Night, _the hatchling said.

His voice was completely new in her mind. It wasn't as enormous as the mother, but it was beating with new life and contained endless possibilities. She felt herself shiver in admiration as she looked him in the eye.

-My name is Andia, Lady Apprentice.-

Althasar's sun yellow eyes held her's. He leaned forward and finally breathed on her forehead, his signal of acceptance.

Andia shouted her joy and ignored all formality, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him growl in happiness.

** THE END.**

** Tell me what you think! :) Hope you liked it or at least enjoyed it. x)**

**-Merlin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi fanfiction readers. ;) Two people wanted me to continue this, so oddly, SORRY FOR THE LIE. This is not the end. (^:^) Oh! And this is also dedicated to my awesome fanfiction friend Ms. KatieFaerie (: Happy Birthday girl! You totally deserve an awesome one! (n_n)~**

* * *

**Re-doing this story as well. I didn't like where it was going. I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "How To Train Your Dragon". Just my own characters. **

**Onward! **

* * *

The feather light, traditional wear cloak whirled around him in the feint breeze. He stood as still as a rock and waited.

An ebb of affection and concern pulsed questioningly inside his mental link. Troy closed his eyes briefly. It was a waste of time to answer _Grubarr _orally. He couldn't restrain the sharp hiss of fear and the undertone of doubt that choked him at the moment. Years of training the muscles of his face to remain soft, to curb any explosive emotion from swirling in his eyes, and to be aware of his body, lest any muscle should tighten from a subtle stress response, hid what he truly felt from the world. No one would gaze at him and think that his insides were eating him alive in his worry. They would see a strong individual, calm, collected, and intelligent. They would also see the majestic dragon at his side; an ever watchful guardian and a supreme friend.

A chord of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' sprang like a hunting tiger from the crowd, drawing upon his curiosity. His eyes opened. Unfortunately, they were mistaken. His apprentice didn't walk those stone steps. Another dazed youth and her dragon stepped into the bright sunlight and were welcomed in song and praise from his people.

It wasn't Andia.

Troy could feel the high chief's eyes on him and he wrapped a firm hand (metamorphically speaking) around his emotions, binding them together. He leaned to the right and rested his entire side on _Grubarr. _An innocent gesture, but one that allowed him to be swallowed in the dragon's reassurance, strength, and understanding. He was drenched in compassion. Within moments, he was pacified and felt his heart slow.

There was nothing to do, but wait...

XXXX

Ecstasy. Could she describe the feeling of floating without truly leaving the ground? No. She couldn't.

They passed the entrance and reappeared in the first chamber. The one she first walked into when the door opened before her.

Were they almost out to the great hall? Where had time gone?

The chant was subtle at first. It didn't raise alarm or pique her awareness until they were almost outside the hatchery. But it was beautiful. Voices, millions and millions of voices, sang inside her head. The song was the chant of a priest, slow, methodical, but resonating, touching the most heartfelt part of the soul. The dialect was unrecognizable, but her heart instantly understood the meanings behind the lyrics.

It was the song of the past; of dragons and humans, of truth, and of promises broken. Of the times that had passed and the ones to come.

Beautiful, exquisite pictures swam before her eyes.

Then she realized that _Althasar _was supporting her on his head. She was completely limp against him; her knees were no longer engaged and holding her forthright. She felt a tear drop from her eye.

"I am so sorry, companion. I can't believe I'm leaning on you like this, so rudely. I just can't, I couldn't see past - "

_Shhh. Shhhh little one... I know. I already know. Don't apologize or weep. I see everything that you see and I feel your awe. You are not alone. _

She didn't know it was happening at first, but somehow _Althasar _used his wings to cup her off the ground and lay her on his shoulders. She was completely astride his back. The chant hadn't ceased, and she felt like the meaning of her life was revealing itself to her in that very moment. So when the doors opened and the crowd's voice rose, when the startled gasps interrupted the happy cheers, and the incredulous gazes of the elders lay upon them both, she couldn't see. She couldn't feel.

She couldn't know it was happening.

Then, from far off, she heard a protective growl and snap of teeth. Someone chuckled.

"Rest easy young dragonet. She's my ward first, your companion second."

Then, Andia was immersed into the melody and its wisdom, completely.

XXXX

* * *

**Tell me what you think. ;)  
**

**-Merlin **


	4. Chapter 4

_Andia gazed at the lush, green valley. The grass danced mesmerizingly in the sunlight, but she wasn't captured by its surreal beauty. The sky yawned clear and blue, but she wasn't fooled. As she looked around herself, she noted how healthy and even magical the trees of the meadow seemed. The entire valley she trodded upon took her breath away. It was peace, it was joy, it was magnificence._

_Eyes made of molten lava stared directly into her own and Andia felt something overtake her. A curious probe. It flooded her entire being, all the way down into her bones. She absently rocked back into her heels. It was like a weight had pressed itself into her chest and suddenly broke through, encompassing her from head to toe. She was the temple of something else, of a creature so beyond her understanding, that she was like a mere speck of sand in the big ocean._

_Suddenly, he was there._

_The very first black dragon. _

_Those molten eyes had belonged to him. _

_He had called her to this place. _

_Andia looked up at him quietly._

What do you want from me?_ She asked without a tinge of fear. _

_The dragon blinked very slowly._

Your promise.

XXXX

* * *

**Sorry friends. Time prohibits me from putting down anymore. :( Horrible stuff. But this is the last week of semester for me. So, work work and more home-work!**

**What did you think? Let me know if there were any mistakes, word mispellings, grammar, whatever. And criticism on anything, if any character is too fake, to Mary Sue, whatever! Go on, review! You know you want to, and I sure appreciate it. ;)**

**-Merlin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is anyone reading this? Probably not. But you all deserve an update, anyway. It's been so long. ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The black dragonette refused to come down from his perch. He looked extremely black and out of place on the wooden roof, but a spark of fierce determination burned in his pupils. Without _Grubarr's _help, there was no way Troy could command the thing to get off the cabin rooftop. Not for the next hour or so, anyway. _Grubarr _was out enjoying his midafternoon hunt.

"Comfortable?" Troy asked sarcastically.

The dragonette ignored him.

Dragonette's are large, and their weight is quite large, too. If he hadn't known any better, Troy may have begun to panic. Dragons and rooftops normally do not mix. However, Troy's cabin was constructed hundreds of years ago, in the older days where carpentry was an art. Through expert care and reconstruction, this cabin remained standing and is incredibly sound for its age. The huge logs that make up its walls are older than anyone can say, but they still keep the stormy climate at bay. He remembered the first time he'd stepped into the three roomed cabin. Back then, he and _Grubarr _had just begun their partnership. So, obviously, Troy wasn't looking out for himself anymore. His dragon would have his say on their new home as well he did, and if they both couldn't agree on it, the house hunting would continue. Equal partnership, equal decisions. Even after the many rejects they have suffered days before, this selection didn't turn into a problem. Once inside the strong walls, Troy had fallen in love with the cabin's grand architecture. The ceiling was high enough that _Grubarr _ could comfortably walk inside and turn around (unlike any of the huts they had visited. Usually, a barn was transformed into a dragon lair and most dragons were fine with this). His tail or wings wouldn't be a hindrance, because the entry way was huge and the kitchen was far off into the left. The living space was to the right and also removed from the entryway. Everything about this cabin said "Dragon" and it was simply incredible. Troy held a lot of pride for his lucky catch. As for now? That pride was inching itself into frustration. A puff of hot steam shot out high above Troy's head. It came from the dragonette's nostrils as the creature gazed imperiously down into his eyes, as if to put the mage in his place. Getting Andia out of the courtyard had been a nightmare, enough. Snatching her away from the multitude of excited citizens, including the respected elders, with a jealous, dangerous dragonette was even more of a *****.

"Like I said," he finally called up, his voice calm and clear. Showing fear to dragons was not an option. _Especially to you, my scaly pain in the rear, _he thought to himself.

"She's my apprentice first and your companion second. And since I'm allowing you to lodge here, I don't have to make room for you in my home. This defiance you're displaying is as immature as it is ineffective."

The dragonette twitched his shoulder blades angrily, his wings flapping. Quick gusts of wind hurled past Troy, but he didn't move. He was used to the buffer of wind from a dragon's wing and knew that dragons simply could not help but fidget with them, even if it could become deadly. Stories of mages falling off cliff sides because of an overexcited dragon that launched into flight, causing a manifold of airwaves to knock the man off-balance, was as common as the grass that grew everywhere on the mountainside.

Andia lay unmoving in her bedroom. She was the only one out of all the apprentices that suffered negative effects after her join up. Cases like these popped up every once in a while. So the incident itself wasn't uncommon. But it worried him. Three days ago, she'd ridden out of the hatchery, the very first apprentice to do that in a decade. The last teenager had been himself. From everything he could recollect, he could understand why she did it, but he still felt confused. Why hadn't she broken her trance when she'd surfaced? What else had the dragon lords been revealing to her? Already, he predicted a hard road ahead of her. A destiny he hadn't quite expected.

Suddenly, a boiling, inhuman growl emanated from the dragonette. Troy turned to gaze down the hill that lead up to his cabin, and spotted three figures slowly climbing towards them. Sunlight reflected off their snow white hair and dazzled his vision. Troy felt his heart sink.

The elders were coming. Not only would they see his inability to control his apprentice's companion, they themselves had the capabilities to curb any disrespect from the dragonette, easily.

He bowed his head.

"You're dead meat when they are gone, buddy," he hissed under his breath.

The dragonette just glared at the intruders, unsure whether to fight or protect.

XXX

The guardsmen behind him swore under their breaths. The mounts they rode were frightened. A cacophony of terrified snorts, stamps, and the occasional jump into flight that was stopped by a sharp pull of the reins, reached his ears. His own charger, Warden, flicked his head in annoyance. Extensive training had taught him to be calm and quiet even in the most reckless of weather. All of them were sitting in a downpour of rain and icy winds, just shy of the territory line that belonged to the infamous dragon lords. The rumble of thunder up ahead, the flash of lightning, and the pitch of the trees were almost too much for the other horses to handle. Not Warden. His rider stood up straighter in the stirrups, feeling the familiar mix of vexation and impatience flow through his veins. He was the King's Imperious Colonel, the highest command of the Royal mounted guard. As his liege awaited safe and warm in his kingdom, he scanned the forest for his own messenger, to bring news of the far off land. The land his King wanted to conquer. The land that was said to possess dragons. Huh! What folly. But his King needed to know. If this was true (which he spat in disgust at the consideration) then mere horsemen wouldn't stand a chance. But they would prepare. They were a prosperous nation. And inventive.

Dragons were still immortal creatures.

They must have a weakness.

* * *

**Review! :) **


End file.
